Cyndago
, U.S. (2012–2015) *Los Angeles, California, U.S. (2015) }} | genre = | subscribers = +300K | creator = | views = 30+ million | associated_acts = | silver_button = yes | gold_button = No | diamond_button = No | silver_year = 2014 | website = }} Cyndago was a YouTube group that was formed on December 17, 2012, by members Daniel Kyre and Ryan Magee, which was also the original Cyndago lineup. Matt Watson of Kids W/ Problems joined Cyndago in 2015. As of October 2015, they have made 14 songs, and 40 sketches. The group is mainily notable for their works with popular YouTuber, Markiplier, and for the death of member Daniel Kyre, which has been referenced by several popular YouTubers, including Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and LordMinion777. They currently have a subscriber count of 339,769. History 2011–2012: Formation and debut Ryan Magee started his own personal channel "Elirymagee" in 2011, but deleted it after his videos failed to take off. He tried restarting, with high school friend, Daniel Kyre at his side, but once again, the video was deleted after low ratings. For their third comeback, Daniel's friend, Grayson Beard joined in, to help launch the song, "Rodney the Frag Grenade," about a guy who's only friend is a grenade. At first it was on Ryan's channel, but after debating with Daniel, they created a collaborative channel, and posted the song on December 17, 2012. Both of them concluded that the channel would be called "Cyndago." 2013–2015: Markiplier, USC Moviefest, and rise in popularity In 2013, Ryan Magee contacted Mark Fischbach after observing his then new channel, Markiplier, and asked for Mark's help with their channel. Following the message, Mark became the group's narrator for their video, "Danger in Fiction." Afterwards, Mark had collaborated with Cyndago more often. On February 17, 2014, Cyndago released a video called "The Afterlife." The video was shown in the theater at USC in California, and won best picture of the year. Cyndago worked with YouTubers like "Whoismaxwell," and were more famous for songs like "Man in a Red Mask," and "The Miracle of Life." 2015: The move to Los Angeles, comeback with Matt Wattson, podcast, and final video When Cyndago reached 200K, Ryan and Daniel planned moved to Los Angeles, CA, with Mark, to continue work there. On August 10, 2015, Cyndago released their first video since the move, "CYNDAGO RETURNS! (New Member!,)" introducing Matt Wattson from "Kids W/ Problems," to the lineup. The three released 14 podcasts under, "The Cyndago Podcast." In the 14th and final track, the 3 members said they had dyed their hair with Mark. On September 11, 2015, Cyndago released a video entitled "We Dye Our Hair," on YouTube, ("Watch Cyndago Dye!", on Facebook.) It would be Cyndago's last video together. Death of Daniel Kyre 5 days after "We Dye Our Hair," was released, Markiplier posted on his Twitter page, "Something very serious has happened. I won't be able to make videos for quite a while." Further suspicions were raised when Cyndago member, Matt Watson, posted later that day on the Kids W/ Problems page via Twitter, "Something very terrible happened today and I don't know what to do. I'm broken inside." The next day, Matt posted "Laying awake, wishing this was a bad dream," much to the worry and suspicion of fans. Ryan posted on his Twitter two days later, "It was a beautiful journey that I'll never forget. I'll always miss you. You'll always be my brother. Thank you Daniel. I love you." Later that day, it was announced by Cyndago via Facebook that Daniel attempted suicide on September 16, but failed. He was immediately rushed to the hospital. According to Daniel's parents, Daniel was not breathing while in ICU , and despite various attempts, Daniel could not be revived due to irreversible brain damage from his attempted suicide. Daniel was taken off of life support, and died on September 18, 2015. Markiplier set up a GoFundMe for Daniel's funeral and posted his own thoughts and opinions on September 21, 2015, in a video titled "Lost a Friend." Mark stated he would go on hiatus to recover from the loss of Daniel. Daniel's funeral was held on September 25, 2015. Decision to disband Cyndago and afterwards On October 8, 2015, Ryan Magee posted a video on the Cyndago channel, confirming that Cyndago had disbanded permanently, and that Daniel would be missed by all. Both Ryan and Matt created a compliation of videos recorded through Daniel's lifetime (with help from the Kyre family,) and released it as Cyndago's final video, simply titled, "Daniel Kyre," on October 11, 2015. In December 2015, Ryan and Matt joined "Kids W/ Problems." Today, Matt is head of the channel. On January 19, 2016, Ryan and Matt launched the channel, "Supermega," where both members do "Let's Plays," Vlogs, and Podcasts. It is considered a replacement for Cyndago. In March 2016, Markiplier recorded a video with the Kyre family, in which they thanked Cyndago and Mark's fans for their support, and expressed their own thoughts about the death of Daniel. Mark still makes YouTube videos, and today has 18M subscribers. Ryan and Matt apppeared in his videoshttps://youtube/BO4vpHxCTR4 until October 17, 2016, when Mark announced they would leave the channel due to issues regarding their work with Mark. Members *Ryan Magee: Born June 14, 1994 (age 23) *Daniel Kyre: Born July 6, 1994; died September 18, 2015 (age 21) *Matt Watson: Born February 5, 1996 (age 21); joined August 10, 2015https://youtube/2RV-Pd3EyrI Discography Songs *Rodney the Frag Grenade (2012) *The Factual Factoids (2013) *The Opinion Minions (2013) *The Factual Factoids vs. The Opinion Minions (2013) *Stains (2013) *Closer to You Than Me-Wet With Regret (2013) *Afro Lumberjack (2013) *Burglar (2013) *The Miracle of Life (2013) *Man in a Red Mask (2013) *Good Guy (2014) *F*CK YOUR MOM (2015) *Blonde Boyz (2015) References Category:Living people